DARKNESS - Der Narr
“Spineless from the start, sucked into the part, Circus comes to town, you play the lead clown Please, please Spreading his disease, living by his story Knees, knees Falling to your knees, suffer for his glory You will” “ Rückgratlos von Anbeginn, in die Rolle hineingesaugt, der Zirkus kommt in die Stadt, du spielst den Hauptclown, Bitte, Bitte Verbreite seine Krankheit, lebe für seine Geschichte, Knie, Knie, Fall auf deine Knie, leiden für seinen Ruhm, wirst du.” (Leper Messiah – Metallica) Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Und doch war er seltsam. Doch diese Nacht war anders. Diese Nacht war abscheulich und voll von Grausamkeit. Selten hatte ich eine Nacht erlebt, die so…finster war. Ich fühlte eine Bedrohung, eine konkrete Bedrohung für mich und noch nie hatte jemand den großen Laughing Jack besiegt! Wieder einmal ein kleiner Junge, der einsam war. Er war, wie Isaac und James und viele andere vor ihm, alleine. Sein Vater schlief noch, während der 6 jährige Knabe alleine im Wohnzimmer saß und mit Alphabetklötzen spielte. Das Ziel war erfasst. Ich verschaffte mir Zutritt zum Wohnzimmer. Auflösen, durch das Fenster tauchen, wieder zusammenfügen. Der Kleine war zum Greifen nah. Doch wie ein Tier auf der Jagd muss man sein Opfer erst anlocken, um es zum rechten Zeitpunkt bestialisch zu erlegen. Doch hätte ich gewusst, was an diesem Tag noch auf mich zukommen würde, hätte ich diese kleine Kröte sofort aufgeschlitzt. Der Junge hatte nichts bemerkt. Ich setzte mein nettestes Lächeln auf, ich wollte das Kind schließlich nicht erschrecken, und fing leise an zu sprechen: „Kommt, kommt alle herbei! Ob groß, ob klein! Der beste Clown aller Zeiten! Der einzig wahre Laughing Jack!“ Der Junge drehte sich etwas erschrocken um, doch als er mich sah, fing er an zu grinsen. Er schien Clowns zu mögen. „Was für ein verhängnisvoller Fehler“, dachte ich und musste innerlich kichern. „Nun, wie ich sehe bist du ganz alleine, Kiddo.“, sagte ich freundlich zu ihm, „Ich bin hier, um mit dir zu spielen.“ Der Junge sah mich mit großen, vor Freude strahlenden Augen an. „Wer bist du?“, fragte er. „Ich bin der Freund aller Kinder. Ich bin Laughing Jack der Narr. Und ich bin hier, um mit dir zu spielen.“ Mit einer Handbewegung fingen die Klötze mit den Buchstaben an, sich ganz von selbst neu zu arrangieren. Nun stand dort mit den Klötzen mein herrlicher Name: Laughing Jack! „Nun? Sollen wir spielen, Kiddo?“, lachte ich den Jungen an. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie klang unglaublich scheußlich. Wie ein hohes Kreischen und gleichzeitig ein tiefes, dämonisches Grölen. „So, wie mit Isaac damals?“, fragte die Stimme. Ich zuckte zusammen. Was zur Hölle war das? Ich fing mich wieder und grinste weiter den Jungen an. „Ja!“ rief er. „Gut. Ich möchte dir ein Lied beibringen.“ Ich holte eine kleine, schwarze Spieluhr heraus, zog sie auf und fing an mitzusingen: "All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel the monkey thought was all in fun, Pop goes the weasel.“ Der Junge klatschte und fing an mit zu sprechen. Da hörte ich Geräusche von oben. Seine Eltern waren wohl aufgestanden. „Ich komme gleich wieder, Kleiner. Lauf nicht weg!“, rief ich ihm zu. Dann wurde ich unsichtbar, schließlich sollten mich seine Eltern nicht sehen. Dann kam sein Vater ins Wohnzimmer. Er schien wohl etwas irritiert zu sein, dass sein sechsjähriger Sohn, morgens, alleine ein altes Kinderlied singt. Er fragte ihn, was das für ein Lied sei und woher er es kannte. „Das hat mir der Clown beigebracht.“ Bei dieser Antwort lief dem Vater offenbar ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Man sah ihm an, dass ihn die Antwort seines Sohnes etwas beängstigte. Doch nach kurzer Zeit ging der Vater wieder, um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen. Der rechte Zeitpunkt schien gekommen. Ich wurde wieder sichtbar. „Da bin ich wieder!“, rief ich. Der Kleine blickte hoch und fing wieder an zu lächeln. Er schien wirklich fröhlich zu sein. „Wollen wir jetzt Fangen spielen, Kiddo?“ Er nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er lief los und öffnete die Tür zum Garten. Es war ein schöner Morgen. Ich folgte dem Jungen. Die Jagd war eröffnet. Die Gier packte mich. Zeit zu spielen. Er rannte vor mir weg und ich rannte hinterher. Mein Lächeln wurde immer breiter. „Gleich bist du mein, Kleiner!“, dachte ich. Die „spielerische“ Verfolgungsjagd ging durch einen kleinen Park, gegenüber vom Haus. Das Blag rannte zwischen und um ein paar Bäume, was es mir etwas erschwerte es zu packen. Doch ich blieb hartnäckig und holte auf. Bis der Junge lachend auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite, vor seinem Haus stehen blieb. Das war meine Chance. Ich streckte meine Arme aus und schlang sie um ihn herum. Dann zog ich ihn zu mir heran. Langsam, immer weiter auf die Straße zu. Gleich war es soweit. Der Junge tapste, gefangen in Trance und meinem Klammergriff, auf die Fahrbahn zu. Da ging die Tür des Hauses auf. Der Vater hatte bemerkt, dass etwas mit seinem Sohn nicht stimmte. Noch ein kleines Stückchen. Doch der Vater sprintete auf seinen Sohn los und packte ihn. Ich musste diese Blage gehen lassen. „Verdammte Scheiße!“ Ich kochte innerlich vor Wut. „Immer diese Eltern, die mich nicht mit ihren Kindern spielen lassen! Aber ich werde grausame Rache an ihm nehmen!“ Ich zog mich in den Schatten der Bäume zurück. Der Vater schien trotz der Rettung des Jungen überaus beunruhigt. Und als der Sohn ihm erzählte, dass er mit mir, dem großen Laughing Jack dem Clown, gespielt hätte, erbleichte der Mann noch mehr. Er schaute sich um, offenbar merkte er, dass ich die beiden armseligen Menschen beobachtete. Er nahm sein Kind auf den Arm und ging hastig wieder ins Haus. „Verdammt!“, dachte ich. Ein tiefes, bedrohliches Kichern erklang hinter mir. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um. Zwischen zwei Bäumen war etwas. Etwas unglaublich Finsteres. Alles, was ich erkennen konnte, war ein rotes, glühendes Auge, welches von Ringen durchzogen war, und die Hälfte eines diabolischen Lächelns. Was war das? Ich, der große Laughing Jack, wich zurück. Ich konnte nur wenig erkennen, da es so schien, als würde dieses Wesen eine Aura der Finsternis umgeben, und dennoch lösten diese durchbohrenden Augen eine unglaubliche Angst in mir aus. Dunkler Rauch stieg hinter den Bäumen auf, genau dort wo dieses Ding stand. Ein normaler Mensch wäre vermutlich bei diesem Anblick zusammengebrochen, doch ich konnte standhalten. Allerdings fühlte ich das erste Mal pure Angst und Wut. „Wer bist du, du hässliche Fratze?!“, knurrte ich das Ding an. Doch das grauenhafte Gesicht lachte nur und löste sich dann in einer Wolke aus finsterem Rauch und Schatten auf. Ich war irritiert. Was war das denn gewesen? Etwa einer der anderen Witzbolde? Doch mir war keine andere Kreatur bekannt, die die Fähigkeit hatte sich zu dematerialisieren. Etwas verdutzt schaute ich mich um, dann wandte ich mich wieder dem Spiel mit dem kleinen Balg zu. „Dann geht unser kleines Spiel jetzt wohl in die zweite Runde“, dachte ich und fing wieder an zu grinsen. Die Angst war wieder meinem Trieb, mit dem Kind zu spielen, gewichen. Und eigentlich war es gut, dass der Vater etwas bemerkt hatte, denn nun konnte ich noch länger mit dem Kind spielen…und auch noch mit seinem Vater. Ein Kichern entfuhr mir. Es ging weiter. Ich dematerialisierte mich und glitt durch die Wand, als würde ich durch eine Wolke gehen. Widerstandslos drang ich, durch den Beton, in das Haus ein. Der Vater redete mit seinem Sohn. Er war wirklich besorgt und fragte ihn über mich aus. Als er die Alphabetklötze sah, die meinen Namen bildeten, zuckte er zusammen. Er schien wirklich über die Maßen beunruhigt. „Gut so, fürchte den Narren!“, dachte ich. Zu früh gefreut: Ich hatte den Vater wohl doch etwas zu sehr verängstig. Er nahm sich den Tag frei und wollte mit seinem Sohn spielen. Unsichtbar und komplett ruhig stand ich in der Ecke und beobachtete, wie sich der Vater mit seinem Sohn beschäftigte. Es wäre so einfach, jetzt sofort mit den beiden zu spielen. Das lustige Spiel, welches Isaac mir damals beigebracht hat und was auch James mit mir spielen wollte. Doch dann wäre es nur ein kurzer Spaß gewesen, also musste ich weiter warten, um mich mit beiden nacheinander zu beschäftigen. Aber ich beschloss noch etwas mehr Spannung aufzubauen, schließlich sollte das Finale, die letzte Runde, am meisten Spaß machen. Als der Vater verschwand, um für seinen Sohn Essen zu kochen, gab ich mich wieder zu erkennen. „Hallo, Kiddo!“, rief ich, „Da bin ich wieder. Der große Laughing Jack ist zurückgekehrt, um mit dir zu spielen.“ Der Junge freute sich und lief auf mich zu. „Hallo, Jack!“, sagte er lächelnd. Ich lachte: „Möchtest du ein paar Bonbons? Es sind ganz besondere Bonbons, die ich selber gemacht habe.“ Der Kleine kam noch näher an mich heran. Er stand nun direkt vor mir. Doch obwohl ich fast doppelt so groß war wie er, traute er sich, die bunten Bonbons aus meiner Hand zu nehmen. „Los Jack, er ist zum Greifen nah!“, hörte ich wieder diese grauenhafte Stimme. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und fletschte meine spitzen Zähne. Der kleine Junge wich erschrocken zurück und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. Und sofort hörte ich auch seinen Vater besorgt rufen. Verdammt! Alles lief schief. Was zur Hölle war diese Stimme und woher kam sie?! Der Vater kam angelaufen. Er sah die bunten Süßigkeiten und fing an, seinen Sohn panisch anzuschreien. Offenbar hatte er mehr Angst als sein Sohn. Die letzte Runde rückte näher. Heute Abend würde ich mit ihm spielen. Heute Abend würde der große Laughing Jack sein Finale spielen. Und wenige Stunden später war es soweit. Der Vater brachte seinen kleinen Jungen ins Bett und ging selber schlafen. Leise begab ich mich ins obere Stockwerk des Hauses. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen. Ich fing an alles vorzubereiten. Zuerst schlich ich mich in das Zimmer der Eltern und ließ ein paar Spielzeuge sich dort aufstellen. Und dann hatte ich eine lustige Idee. Mit einer Handbewegung kamen die Buchstabenklötze durch einen Spalt in der Tür hineingerollt. Nach einander baute ich sie auf. L-A-U-G-H-I-N-G . J-A-C-K. Zum Schluss setzte ich noch einen kleinen Clown auf die Bettkante, sodass er den Vater anstarrte. Perfekt. Und er hatte nichts mitbekommen. Das Finale konnte beginnen. Ich wich durch die Wand und hinüber in das Kinderzimmer. Ich beugte mich über den kleinen Jungen und hauchte ihm meinen alten, modrigen Atem entgegen. Er schien etwas bemerkt zu haben und fing an aufzuwachen. Ich setzte mein breitestes, bösestes Grinsen auf. Mit einem Fingerschnippen gingen die Lichter an und genau in diesem Moment wurde auch der Kleine wach. Ich lachte ihn leise, aber bedrohlich an: „Hallo, Kiddo! Zeit zum Spielen!“ Er erkannte sofort, dass er in Gefahr war und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus. Ich richtete mich auf, reckte die Hände nach oben und fing an, wahnsinnig zu lachen. „Schrei so viel du willst, Kleiner! Es gibt keine Flucht aus diesem Spiel!“ Der Junge sprang aus dem Bett und flüchtete in eine Ecke des Raumes. Ich streckte meine Arme nach ihm aus und packte ihn, genau wie heute morgen. Doch der Vater war offensichtlich wach geworden, denn genau in dem Moment, als meine Hände seinen Sohn erreicht hatten, stieß er die Tür auf. Der Anblick des großen Laughing Jack, dem monochromen Clown, der seinen Sohn packte, schien ihn völlig perplex zu machen und ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen. Doch er fing sich schnell und stürmte auf mich zu. „Lass meinen Sohn los, du Bastard!“, rief er und stürzte sich auf mich. Diese Menschen haben keine Ahnung, was für Kräfte ich habe. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde de- und rematerialisierte ich mich. Der Vater fiel einfach durch mich hindurch und vor seinen Sohn. Er kroch nach vorne und richtete sich schützend vor seinem Sohn auf. „Hau ab!“, schrie er mich panisch an. Ein Lachen entfuhr mir. „Ihr Menschen glaubt wirklich, ihr könnt mir, Laughing Jack, etwas befehlen?!“ Ich holte mit meinen Klauen aus. Wenn ich schon nicht mit ihnen spielen konnte, wie mit James oder den anderen Kindern, dann wollte ich wenigsten schnell das Spiel gewinnen. Zwei kleine Kratzer und sie wären beide keine Gegner mehr gewesen. Doch plötzlich wichen sie noch weiter zurück und die Aggressionen und der Drang sich zu verteidigen wichen aus den Augen des Vaters. Stattdessen war dort nun schier endlose Angst. Und grade als ich den letzten Hieb ausführen wollte, hörte ich sie wieder: „Du bist langsam geworden, Jack!“ Ich erstarrte. Diese grauenhafte Stimme. Doch dieses Mal war sie nicht in meinem Kopf, sondern ganz real und hinter mir. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um und sah das Gesicht direkt vor meinem. Die roten, von Ringen durchzogenen Augen, die sich in mich hinein zu bohren schienen, das Lächeln eines diabolischen Haifisches und dieser dunkle Rauch, der wie eine Aura aus Bosheit alles Licht zu verschlucken schien. Tatsächlich, die Schatten, die das restliche Licht noch warf bewegten sich auf das Ding zu. „Ich weiß nicht was du bist, aber niemand versaut Laughing Jack sein Finale“, kreischte ich das Ding an und schlug zu. Doch was war das?! Meine Klaue glitt durch das Gesicht dieses Wesen, dann durch seine Schulter und die Robe und kratze über den Fußboden, wo sie tiefe Schlitze hinterließ. „Erkennst du mich nicht mehr, Jack?“, lachte das Wesen. Dieses Lachen. Es war noch grauenhafter als mein eigenes. „Weißt du noch damals, Jack? Als der kleine Isaac einsam war? Er brauchte einen Freund, der sich ihm anpasste und immer für ihn da war. Er brauchte dich, Jack. Doch alles lief aus dem Ruder. Die Katze die du getötet hast, hat ihn verrückt werden lassen, erinnerst du dich, Jack? Und tatsächlich: Mit einem Mal erinnerte ich mich daran, was vor damals vor fast drei Jahrhunderten passiert war. „Wie ich sehe, erinnerst du dich.“, fuhr das Wesen fort, „Und mit jedem Jahr, das du auf ihn gewartet hast, und mit jeder Gräueltat, die er beging und die du mit angesehen hast, bist du der böse Clown geworden. Doch hast du dich je gefragt, wie es dazu kam?“ Das Ding verschwand plötzlich. Panisch suchte ich den Raum ab. Den Vater und die kleine Göre hatte ich längst vergessen, denn die Angst, die ich seit Jahrhunderten verbreitete und niemals selber fühlte, hatte sich nun gegen mich gewandt. „All diese Dinge waren meine Werke“, hauchte die Stimme hinter mir, neben meinem Ohr auf. Ich sprang nach vorne und drehte mich um. Da stand dieses Wesen wieder. Mit bebender Stimme fing ich wieder an zu sprechen: „D...Du...Du warst das! Du hast Isaac und mir das alles angetan!“ Und dann durchfuhr mich ein Schlag, „Du warst der Engel.“ Das Ding lachte: „Gut erkannt. Ich habe dich damals geschaffen. Und heute werde ich dich zurückholen.“ Das Ding wollte mich töten. „Niemals!“, schrie ich und dematerialisierte mich. Ich wollte fliehen. Ja! Der große Laughing Jack floh. Doch ich kam nicht weit. Dieser Bastard griff einfach mit seiner knochigen Hand in die Luft, da wo er mich vermutete und…packte mich. Er konnte mich berühren, obwohl ich nicht mehr aus richtiger Materie bestand. Alles ging sehr schnell. Gerade als ich realisierte, dass jemand den großen Laughing Jack ausgetrickst hatte, schlug mich dieses Wesen mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden. Ich brüllte vor Schmerz auf, doch ich durfte nicht liegen bleiben, sonst würde ich vermutlich wirklich sterben. Ich streckte meine Arme aus und wollte dieses Ding umklammern. Doch es bewegte sich einfach durch meine Arme hindurch und stand nun direkt vor mir. „Deine Zeit ist um, Jack. Der Springteufel muss zurück in seine Box.“ „W…Wer bist du?“ keuchte ich vor Schmerzen und Angst. „Ich…bin DARKNESS.“, sagte es bedrohlich.thumb|400px|Laughing-Jack-in-the-Box Es streckte eine Hand aus. Dann bildete sich aus Rauch, den dieses Ding aus jeder Pore verströmte, ein kleiner Würfel und verfestigte sich. Es öffnete den Deckel. Ich sah, wie die Kreise in seinen Augen anfingen sich zu drehen und ich spürte, wie ich mich unkontrolliert dematerialisierte und in diese Box gezogen wurde. In der Box materialisierte ich mich, doch war die Box, wie eine Eiserne Jungfrau, voll mit Stacheln. Ich schrie auf, als die Stacheln meinen Körper durchbohrten. Dann schloss dieses Wesen den Deckel. Ich war von Stacheln durchbohrt und dennoch am Leben, gefangen in meiner alten Box. Ich konnte jedoch immer noch erkennen, was um mich herum geschah. Der Vater blickte das Ding mit offenem Mund an, dann brach er in Tränen aus und schluchzte: „Sie haben uns gerettet! Vielen Dank!“ Doch er lag falsch. Das Ding drehte sich immer noch grinsend um und fragte mit einer unglaublichen Bosheit: „Gerettet?“ Der Vater erstarrte. Und das Letzte, was ich hörte, war ein grauenhafter Schrei. Das war die Nacht, in der ich, Laughing Jack, gegen den finsteren Engel namens DARKNESS verlor und wieder in meine Box gesperrt wurde. Und alles, was es hinterließ, war eine Karte: thumb|left|3 - Die Mutter << Teil I: DARKNESS - Das erste Opfer Übersicht Teil III: DARKNESS - Die Mutter >> Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 11:22, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord